memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:To the Death (episode)
we care? Why do we care that two people happened to be hired in the same episode? Weyoun 21:00, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Summary What would be the moral implications of fleshing out this summary simply by copying-and-pasting the normal Wikipedia entry, which is far more complete? Branfish 05:37, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :It would be illegal. It would be a copyright violation, as Memory Alpha does not fall under the GNU FDL (Wikipedia's license). Memory Alpha is under Creative Commons. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:38, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Removed the entirely irrelevant comparison to Stargate - TNG's Contagion introduced the Iconians and their gateways, so this episode is not based on SG1!! PNA Somehow, the episode summary has seven acts - it should only have five. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 02:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :: I've fixed it– Bertaut talk 16:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Removed false info :According to the script, when Weyoun "claps" Odo on the shoulder, he infected him with the virus that presents itself in and necessitates his return to the Great Link (although the way the scene is filmed does not allow the "clap" to be seen on screen). This means that as of this point, Odo is infected with two viruses, one by Starfleet and one by the Founders. One may assume the Starfleet virus was dormant during Odo's return to the Great Link at the end of the season. RDM has stated that this is not true. --- Jaz 15:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :The script is . Scene 54C contains the specific reference: ::For the Vorta, this is an important moment. He knows ::that Odo's answer will have significant consequences, ::both in his life and in Odo's. ::::ODO :::No. But I am ready to end this :::conversation. ::Weyoun looks at Odo for a beat, then gives him a good- ::natured clap on the shoulder. (In case anyone's ::interested, when he touches Odo, Weyoun is purposely ::infecting Odo with the disease that almost kills him in ::"BROKEN LINK.") :The script is taken directly from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion (CD). I have verified this with my own copy of the software. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting that RDM says that this is untrue. That should get a brief note - I think its a good idea to point out mistakes in other sources, to avoid someone coming along to this page and thinking the same thing as Jaz did.– Cleanse 01:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) My mistake. Good idea, Cleanse. --- Jaz 04:50, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::: You know, I would almost take that with a grain of salt, from reading the transcript, it is quite clear he is selectively answering his questions, trying to be funny in some answers, etc (<>: He talks all the time. Check the volume control on your TV.) Certainly a concrete script that you can throw in his face with "the facts" is more than a mere "rumor". --Alan 05:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Large Transporter Why wasn't the large one in this episode used for the Detapa Council in Way of the Warrior? – Jono R 14:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :In terms of the show, who knows? There must have been some reason, possibly Starfleet changed it for some reason.--31dot 14:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Moved from Talk:First Battle of Deep Space 9: But where was the 's massive Transporter Bay in ? I can't find a picture anywhere, but I know it exists. The one they used for Weyoun and the Jem'Hadar in , it would have saved a lot of time to use that one. – Jono R 13:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Additional removed *This episode bears some interesting (although entirely coincidental) similarities to Stargate SG-1. The Iconian gateways enable people to travel all over the galaxy to different star systems without the use of a starship and were built thousands of years ago by aliens who seem to have disappeared. The same is true of the Stargates. In this series, the Jem'Hadar serve the Founders and worship them as gods, in Stargate SG-1, the Jaffa serve the Goa'uld and worship them as gods. In this episode, the main action takes in an ancient structure called a ziggurat as did the action in the Stargate SG-1 episode "The Tomb". Rene Auberjonois (Odo) and Armin Shimerman (Quark) have both made guest appearances on that series as well. We don't note similarities unless they can be cited as deliberate.--31dot 15:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It can't be deliberate, even, since SG-1 premiered a year after this episode and most of the elements noted above were not in the film. So that just makes this note doubly useless...--Golden Monkey 15:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Removed the following passage per MA:QUOTE: "Am I really that interesting? You've been standing there staring at me for the last two hours." "You are part of my combat team. I must learn to understand your behavior. Anticipate your actions." "There must be something you'd rather do. Maybe get some sleep?" "We don't sleep." "How 'bout getting something to eat?" "The white is the only thing we need." "Don't sleep. Don't eat. What do you do for relaxation?" "Relaxation would only make us weak." "You people are no fun at all! Glad I'm not a Jem'Hadar woman..." "There are no Jem'Hadar women." "So what do you do... lay eggs?" "Jem'Hadar are bred in birthing chambers. We are able to fight within three days of our emergence." "Lucky you... so let me get this straight: No sleep. No food. No women. No wonder you're so angry. After thirty or forty years of that I'd be angry too." "No Jem'Hadar has ever lived thirty years." "How old are you?" "I am eight." "I would have guessed at least fifteen." "Few Jem'Hadar live that long. If we reach twenty, we are considered Honored Elders... how old are you?" "I stopped counting at three hundred." (stunned) "You don't look it." "Thank you." : - Dax and Virak'kara 31dot (talk) 10:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, 31dot - Yes, I know it's late (a year later!) but that quote has continuity with Ziyal saying "It might not be so bad. For all we know the Vorta could be gluttonous, alcoholic sex maniacs." in . I'm not saying the quote should go back, but the parallel is a great example of the strength of DS9 - continuity and callbacks! KassorlaE (talk) 05:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC) The Borg are Cuddly "our intention was to show that the more you learn about them, the less you want to be around them. If you meet the Borg on a one-on-one basis, they're kind of cuddly, and when you get to know the Klingons, they're not so scary anymore. But the Jem'Hadar, when you really get to know them, are damn scary guys." This quote comes from Robert Wolfe. I like the quote but it is far from apt, in my opinion. I was wondering if anyone noticed the complete contradiction of this quote to the episode? The Jem'Hadar are Klingons on drugs; nothing more. Also, for me, this show revealed--if nothing else--the humanity found within the Jem'Hadar. It was first seen when Dr. Bashir and Miles O'Brien were captured by the Jem'Hadar that didn't need the drug. And here, it seems, they go out of their way to show that the soldiers are Klingon-esk almost to a fault and the speech that the First gives (and incidentally O'Brien makes fun of) is EXACTLY the same thing that we see Dax and Miles doing on the bridge. Miles recorded a message to be viewed by his wife and child if and when he dies on this mission. It's exactly the same. The Jem'Hadar first says that they fight to reclaim life and Miles is fighting to reclaim (life) the recording so his wife doesn't need to view it this time. If anything this episode shows that without the influence of the drug, founders, and vorta the Jem'Hadar could become a decent civilization. It would take time and probably a few wars but it could very much happen. 20:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Please keep in mind that this is not the forum to discuss aspects of episodes or our personal opinions of them- posts on need to be relevant to changing or improving the article, and are not for general discussion. --31dot 21:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC)